1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basket carriers with full protection for bottles and a four-ply handle. These carriers have been designed so that this can be folded and glued on a straight-line gluer. A small nick is provided between each side wall and the adjoining ply of the handle panel to maintain the handle panel in proper position in respect to the carrier during the folding and gluing operation. Small nicks are provided in the cut line between an adjoining handle ply and partition panel to make folding on a straight-line gluer feasible The present invention also relates to a method of folding and gluing of full protection basket carriers of this invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Basket carriers with full protection for the bottles have been around for many years. These have normally had to be glued on right-angle gluers in order to ensure that all of the panels and flaps that were being glued were in proper position when glued. The timing involved in a right-angle gluer facilitated the folding and gluing of these carriers. It would be desirable if full protection basket carriers could be folded and glued on straight-line gluers as it reduces the cost and the complexity of the folding and gluing process and eliminates the need for timing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a full protection basket carrier with a four-ply handle that can be folded and glued on a straight-line gluer and to provide a method for such folding and gluing.
The objects of this invention have been achieved in a full protection basket carrier. The blank has a nick between a ply of the handle panel and adjoining side wall which stays intact during the folding and gluing operation and is only broken when the basket carrier is opened to receive bottles. The blank has nicks in the cut line between an adjoining handle ply and partition panel to make folding on a straight-line gluer feasible. A method has also been developed for folding and gluing these carriers on a straight-line gluer.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.